Italiano
by Beezing
Summary: "Amate, amate, tutto il resto è nulla" Ame, ame, todo resto é nada.  - Jean de La Fontaine. - TH/UA
1. Lei

.

******Autora**: Bee

******Shipper**: Bella/Edward

******Gênero**: Romance, Humor, Amizade, Purpurina-e-mel.

******Censura**: NC-17

******Sinopse**:

**"_Amate, amate, tutto il resto è nulla_"  
**(Ame, ame, todo resto é nada.)****** - Jean de La Fontaine**.

**Obrigada a minha rida que eu amo tanto (guanabeer) por betar essa coisinha besta pra moi. 3**

******OBS**: Os capítulos são curtos, mas serão postados capítulos dia sim, dia não. 

**Então comecemos hoje - 28/03 (segunda-feira), - e o próximo será postado na quarta (30/03),**

** depois na sexta e assim por diante. :)**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1 - Lei**.  
(Ela)

Os pés cobertos por botas de couro ainda não alcançam o chão. Balançando os dois joelhos, muito entretida com seu novo material em suas mãos, Isabella não nota a chegada de outras crianças no curso linguístico. O cabelo bate nos ombros e está livre de qualquer um dos prendedores que sua mãe tentou colocar mais cedo naquele dia - já bastavam as botas.

Quando sua vó a visitou no mês anterior, tinha aprendido com seu pai que Sra. Dawyer - mãe de sua mãe - perdera um pouco da memória com a chegada da idade, e sua nacionalidade italiana agora só permitia se comunicar em sua língua mãe. Foi então que Renée decidiu que sua filha deveria aprender mais que meia dúzia de palavras ensinadas por ela.

"Isabella?" Uma moça muito alta a seu ver, de olhos escuros a avista no banco. "Vamos para a sala?"

A pequena a assimila como sua nova professora e afirma com cabeça, aceitando sua mão para guiar para o caminho.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo dia 30/03 (quarta-feira).**


	2. Lui

**Jeu não é minha marida/beta por acaso.**

**E não posta fanfic, muito menos em português. Mas eu bagunço os personagens dela.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2 - Lui***.  
(*Ele)

A turma tem apenas quatro alunos. Todos parecem ter a mesma faixa etária - entre oito e dez anos - e não parecem desconfortáveis. O menino no canto ainda tem o plástico que envolve seu material intacto; o vídeo-game em suas mãos está infinitamente mais divertido. Mas o barulho não agrada os que não entendem, como a menina de botas de cowboy, que acha que está sendo discreta ao tapar um dos ouvidos com a palma, onde descansa a cabeça.

Após pedir que guardem os eletrônicos, a professora ensina como falar "Meu nome é..." estimulando os alunos de se apresentarem uns aos outros. Começa com a loirinha de cabelos compridos no canto oposto ao do menino ruivo do vídeo-game.

"Mi chiamo Rosalie."

"Mi chiamo Jasper." O menino de cabelos cacheados a seu lado prossegue.

"Mi chiamo Isabella."

"Mi chiamo Edward." O ruivo finalizou. A morena a seu lado continuou o encarando, e ele não gostou de sua atitude, nem de suas botas. Mas talvez ela não gostasse do seu cabelo cor de cenoura, então não fez nenhum comentário.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo dia 01/04 (sexta-feira).**


	3. Loro

**Reviews me fazem tão feliz quanto chocolate.**

**Mini aviso: existe um podcast rolando com a minha pessoa, enviem suas perguntas por PM, ou review!**

**Pode perguntar sobre fanfic, sobre o fandom, sobre atores, etc. :)**

**Sem minha querida rida Jeu, essa fic não seria 70% do que é.**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Loro.

(Loro = Eles)

A aula termina com todos sabendo se apresentar, perguntar onde moram e a responder. As mães esperam ansiosas na recepção com expectativa de verem seus filhos empolgados com o novo curso, mas as reações não dizem muito.

"Como foi a primeira aula?" O sorriso muito esticado cobre metade de seu rosto.

"Normal." O ruivo dá os ombros, que está mais preocupado em voltar a sua atenção ao vídeo-game pausado.

"Gostou da professora?" Mais uma tentativa. Sua resposta é apenas o assentir de sua cabeça. "Conheceu muitos amiguinhos novos?"

"Conheci, mãe." Seu tom aponta que não tem mais cinco anos, e que sua paciência infantil não está muito para conversas pequenas.

"Certo..." Finalmente suspira derrotada e o guia com a mão por seus ombros pela saída.

A menina de botas estranhas - Isabella, ele se lembra - está do lado de fora da porta observando os carros passarem, aguardando seus responsáveis, possivelmente.

"Pergunte se ela quer uma carona, Edward." Esme insiste. "Largue um pouco esse vídeo-game."

Edward levanta os olhos que não parecem satisfeitos com a proposta e bufa malcriado antes de obedecer o pedido.

"Minha mãe pediu pra perguntar se você quer carona pra casa." Mesmo com seu tom entediado, suas bochechas esquentam sem permissão.

"Não, obrigada. Meu pai já deve estar chegando."

"Tá." Edward está prestes a ir embora, mas quando vira sua mãe lhe dá um olhar para que insista. "Tem certeza?"

"Querida, vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?" Esme interrompe e Edward rola os olhos se perguntando porque ela mesma não começou o papo.

"Ele vem me buscar quando sair do trabalho, daqui a pouquinho chega."

"Tudo bem." Esme parece satisfeita com a resposta mais completa. "Qualquer dia se precisar..."

A mãe pisca e Isabella agradece com um sorriso.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo domingo (03/03)**


	4. Dopo I'estate

**Reviews e elefantes me deixam felizes.**

**Já fizeram suas perguntas para o podcast? Podem me mandar por PM, ou review! ;)**

**Pode perguntar sobre fanfic, sobre o fandom, sobre atores, etc. :)**

**Jeu, rida. Obrigada por deixar meus minis legíveis.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Dopo I'estate.  
(Dopo L'estate = Após o verão)

O sol do verão, que estava terminando, tinha sido justo com o garoto de cabelos ruivos. Agora com recentes completos dez anos, depois de alguns dias na praia algumas mexas se tornaram um pouco mais puxadas para o dourado. As bochechas queimadas faziam o verde de seus olhos infantis mais enfáticos.

Quando a professora os chamou para a sala, ao invés de trazer seu vídeo-game, trouxe como distração um gibi de seu mais novo super-herói favorito dentro do livro de italiano.

"Alguém sabe se Isabella vem à aula?" A professora pergunta ganhando apenas respostas com os ombros dos três alunos presentes. "Edward?" Ela quer insistir.

"Não sei." Responde com os olhos grudados no livro entre as mãos.

Ele sabia que tinha sido questionado porque sua mãe insistia em levá-la para casa toda vez que seu pai se atrasava para buscá-la. Mas ainda sim não deixou de se sentir irritadiço pelo questionamento no meio de todos. O que iriam pensar afinal? Que eram melhores amigos? Namorados? Eca.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo na terça (05/04)**


	5. Ballerina In Ritardo

**Awww, obrigada pelas reviews!**

****aperta todo mundo****

**Beijo pra rida que adora uma sacanagem tripla.**

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Ballerina In Ritardo.

(Ballerina in ritardo = bailarina atrasada)

Assim que coloca os pés dentro do curso, os que há pouco estavam deslizando pelos corredores, Bella toma um grande fôlego aliviada que finalmente tinha chegado. Ela sabia que não iria dar certo continuar nas aulas de balé - mesmo que as tenha feito durante apenas duas semanas. Sua mãe, em uma tentativa de colocá-la um pouco mais coordenada, insistiu que aprendesse pelo menos andar com um pouco mais de graciosidade e tentar não levar os móveis e portas quando esbarrava pelo caminho.

Mas a pequena só se frustrava quando o assunto era o tal do "plie".

A recepcionista pede que se acalme com um sorriso nos lábios e que beba uma água antes de entrar na sala. Ela obedece e agradece com o rosto pintado de rosa. O collant ainda a incomoda, assim como o coque apertado demais. Bater na porta chamaria tanta atenção quanto sua roupa de dançarina.

"Con permesso, professore¹." Bella diz, sabendo que é melhor começar com o pé certo.

Edward repara que o cabelo dela está preso engraçado, e que seus sapatos são estranhos. Bella sentindo ser observada por todos encolhe as pernas embaixo de si e se concentra em abrir o material.

"Roupa engraçada." Ele diz com vontade de rir. Não por maldade, mas as palavras só servem para juntar às razões quais Bella não quer continuar na dança.

"Stupido²." Responde murmurando.

(1 = Com licença, professora. / 2 = Tolo.)

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 07/04 (quinta-feira)**


	6. Piccoli

**Fico muito feliz com as respostas que estou recebendo.**

**Vou tentar responder a todas amanhã!**

**Peço desculpas aos leitores de LYAI pela demora, mas entrei em semana de prova**

**na faculdade + trabalho, então já viu né?**

**Rida Jeu loves nipples. Rida Bee loves Jeu, that loves nipples.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Piccoli**.  
(Pequena)

"Tia," Bella chama a atenção da recepcionista. "pode ligar pra minha mãe e perguntar quem vai vir me buscar?" As palavras são sussuradas, por algum motivo ela sente vergonha do menino que senta a alguns bancos de distância.

Seu plano não dá certo, porém. A recepcionista gosta de falar e rir alto com as colegas de trabalho, e é bem direta quando diz que Isabella deveria ir embora com Edward porque está tudo já 'combinado'. Bella odeia combinação de adultos.

As crianças se entre olham sem saber o que fazer. Edward sabe que em poucos minutos sua mãe o estaria esperando no estacionamento, e confia nele para ir sozinho até lá. Mas agora que tinha uma companhia - de uma menina - o que deveria fazer?

"Não deixe ela para trás, viu Edward?" A professora pede lhe dando um olhar como o que sua mãe costuma dar quando quer dizer 'estou de olho'.

O ruivinho bufa discretamente, mas pega a mão da menina de roupas engraçadas e sai marchando do curso. Bella ignora as risadinhas que as adultas dão e puxa sua mão de volta antes de chegarem as escadas.

"Por que está me puxando?"

"Ora, você é menina e pequena, eu tenho que te levar até o carro."

Isabella não gosta da lógica, mas sente que sua mão não pode escapar da dele. Mesmo tendo a mesma idade, Edward parecia sim maior e mais forte. Pela primeira vez percebeu como suas bochechas esquentaram perto do ruivo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 09/04 (sábado)**


	7. Buon Compleanno

**Desculpem o atraso, vocês já devem ter sido informadas da glicose anal que o ffnet tem sido.**

**Jeu precisa se att em Misfits pra contemplar o Simon comigo, depois ganha um beijo por betar essa fic pra mim.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 7 - Buon Compleanno**.  
(= Feliz Aniversário)

A garotinha que antes se vestia de acordo com o que a mãe queria completava doze anos agora. Isabella tem o cabelo relativamente mais comprido, recheado de novas ondas e tinha crescido consideravelmente. Envergonhada de sua altura, tenta com jeans um pouco mais largos e casacos dois números maiores que o seu esconder o fato de seu corpo estar mudando. Mas nunca passa despercebida.

Hoje a professora decide fazer da aula uma mini-festa, com um mini-bolo, e mini-balões para a aluna que sempre de seu melhor nas aulas. Isabella quer se esconder e desaparecer dentro de seu capuz escuro. Edward tenta controlar o riso junto à Jasper, mas não fazem um bom trabalho. Rosalie está quieta, entendendo a dor da companheira de turma. Seu corpo tinha mudado no verão e agora tinha que usar sutiãs, ao invés de tops esportivos.

Bella via como podia chamar atenção dos garotos e morria de medo de acontecer o mesmo com ela.

Todos estão deleitados com a quantidade de açúcar ingerida do bolo e do refrigerante quando chega o final da aula. Tinha sido divertido praticar o velho 'parabéns para você' em italiano, e definitivamente engraçado ver os garotos dizerem bobeiras de boca cheia.

"Que tal um jogo?" A professora quer propor. "Cada um diz uma qualidade que gosta na pessoa do lado."

Alguns grunhidos e caras feias, mas ninguém protesta.

"I suoi cappelli¹." Isabella é a primeira elogiando o cabelo de Rosalie, que sorri em resposta.

"Pazienza²." A loira diz sobre o irmão.

"Divertente³." Jasper demora um pouco, mas consegue fazendo todos rirem.

"Lentiggini." Edward murmura.

"O que é lentiggini?" Rosalie questiona intrigada.

"São as sardinhas." Sorri reparando como sua pele pálida contrasta com as pequenas pintinhas sortidas em suas bochechas e nariz.

"Oh."

(1 = Seus cabelos. / 2 = Paciência. / 3 = Engraçado.).

* * *

**Capítulo que era para ter sido atualizado anteontem. Se ffnet deixar, atualizo o próximo hoje mesmo.**


	8. Revelazione

**Obrigada novamente a todas as reviews! Vou respondê-las asap.**

**Jeu, já se atualizou em Misfits? **

* * *

.

Capítulo 8 - Revelazione.  
(Revelação)

É o último dia de aula do curso antes das férias de inverno. O grupo está mais crescido, as piadas estão mais constantes por conta da convivência durante os últimos cinco anos. Finalmente os garotos chegaram à mesma altura das meninas. Era estranho conversar com eles batendo em seus ombros.

Rosalie é a primeira a se levantar e correr para a saída, deixando Jasper para trás rolando os olhos. Seu cabelo também parecia maior, e os cachos quase cobriam seus olhos.

"Uow." Edward exclama quando sente o vulto de Rosalie esbarrar em seu ombro. "O que ela tem? Dor de barriga ou algo do tipo?"

"Não. Um namorado." Um suspiro cansado.

"Oh."

"É." Os dois continuam o caminho até a saída e vêem um garoto que parece mais velho com os braços a sua volta. "Nossa, ele parece... bem mais velho."

"Já tem carro." Jasper dá os ombros. "Do primeiro ano, acho."

"Todas as garotas da nossa idade gostam de caras mais velhos." Resmunga. Jasper apenas ri.

"Droga." Eles escutam a voz de Isabella atrás, que está tentando abrir uma caixinha de óculos. Jasper caminha até ela e a ajuda. "Obrigada."

"Não sabia que você usava óculos." Observa.

"Ugh, odeio usar óculos. Minha mãe não me deixa usar lentes."

"Mas você nunca os usou na aula."

"Só os coloco quando estou indo embora..." Explica baixinho sentindo-se envergonhada.

"Vamos, Jazz!" Rosalie grita do outro lado da rua e ele se despede rápido dos colegas que ficaram.

"Por que não usa os óculos na aula?" Edward pergunta depois de um silêncio estranho. Ele parece curioso.

"Eles são meio estranhos no meu rosto. Não me acostumei, acho." Responde empurrando a mexa do cabelo para trás da orelha.

"Quer saber uma coisa?" Ele pergunta misterioso. Parece muito mais alto agora, e sua voz definitivamente mudou. Bella assente. "Eu uso aparelho pra dormir."

"Sério?" Bella parece surpresa com a revelação reparando melhor em seus dentes.

"O óculos não fica feio em você."

* * *

**Caso o doutor dê uma cura à glicose anal do ffnet, o próximo cap vai estar no ar dia 13/04 (quarta feira)**


	9. Bacio

**Será que o ffnet voltou?**

**Nossos lindinhos estão crescendo, e agora...?**

**Jeu é linda, charmosa e cansada. Mas beta pra mim e deixa tudo legível.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 9 - Bacio**.  
(Beijo)

"Por que Rosalie não veio?" Bella pergunta ao final da aula.

"Ciao, professore¹." Eles saem se despedindo.

"Terminou com o namorado ontem, não estava se sentindo bem."

"Oh, que droga. Diga a ela que mandei oi."

"Pode deixar." Jasper promete pegando as chaves do carro e exibindo. Se sente orgulhoso de ter conseguido sua licença.

"O que houve com ela?" Edward chega querendo saber. Bella faz uma expressão confusa. "Rosalie." Esclarece.

"Terminou com o namorado, não estava se sentindo bem." Repete as palavras de Jasper sem entender porque sente uma pitada de irritação no seu estômago.

"Oh." Ele arregala os olhos passando a mão nos fios que parecem pesar sobre sua cabeça. "Namoros são um saco mesmo."

"Verdade?" Bella passa por cima de sua vergonha e pergunta.

"Sempre terminam por bobagens." Ele dá os ombros.

"Foi assim com você?" Arrisca. Seu pescoço parece estar em chamas, mas ela ignora.

"Não tenho namorada, se é isso que quer saber." Edward se sai como um sabichão.

"Eu não... Não era isso que eu... Hmm..." Bella se atropela na explicação.

Suspirando, ela desiste de se consertar. Edward sorri convencido e para em frente a menina de cabeça baixa, tapando o pouco sol que refletia em seus óculos. Ele abaixa o suficiente para lhe dar chance de recuar, mas ela continua parada. Os olhos escondidos atrás das lentes miram em qualquer lugar menos em seu rosto, porém o queixo se move minimamente para cima, dando a permissão que ele queria para alcançar seus lábios. Todo o frio que deveria sentir pelo casaco fino se evapora. O sol fraco parece ter aquecido todo o local como se fosse um verão insuportável. O beijo é macio, suave, calmo e uma das melhores coisas que Isabella pode ter sentido até hoje.

(1 = Tchau, professora.)

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 15/04 (sexta-feira)**


	10. Silenzio

**Alguns ficaram confusos com as idades; cap passado**

**eles tinham: B - 14, E - 15, J - 16, R - 15.**

**Agora estão todos um ano mais velhos.**

**Alguém quer voltar no tempo? Alguém quer ver o que vai dar nesse futuro? ;)**

**Jeu ta subindo pelas paredes, mas não deixa de me betar. Linda! 3**

* * *

.

Capítulo 10 - Silenzio.  
(Silêncio)

Ele olha seu cabelo agora tão comprido e se lembra quando vivia preso em um coque que ela odiava. Ela repara seu encarar e tenta esconder o rosto enquanto apoia a bochecha na mão. Edward está muito mais alto e sua voz muito mais grossa. Bella já tinha visto seus pais e eles não eram tão altos assim. Parecia ter sido ontem que ela se sentia uma gigante perto de sua pequena forma. E a cor do cabelo estava definitivamente diferente.

Fazem alguns meses desde aquele dia, e Isabella já passou por todas as fases; confusão, raiva, tristeza, mais raiva. Agora está apenas querendo se conformar que foi algo de uma vez só.

Edward quer chamar sua atenção de alguma forma. Mas estão no meio de uma explicação para o teste semestral. O último que farão antes de se formarem no curso. Ela sente sua cadeira ser chutada inúmeras vezes.

"Pára." Pede não muito delicada.

"Vira pra cá."

"Isabella e Edward." A professora os chama atenção. Isabella sente o rosto queimar de vergonha. Não gosta de levar bronca de professor. Mas Edward continua, e ela pede mais uma vez. "Se vão conversar, falem em italiano." A mulher com o piloto na mão insiste.

"Hey." O garoto sussurra.

"Vaffanculo¹." Ela diz de volta, não tão baixo.

(1 = Vai tomar no c*)

* * *

**Próximo capítulo dia 17/04 (domingo)**


	11. Fine

**Ooops, alguém ficou desnorteada com o tempo e esqueceu de postar**

**por causa das fotos LINDAS que saíram ontem? ;D**

**Rida Jeu VEMK.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 11 - Fine.  
(Fim.)

O rosto dele está uma droga. Olheiras embaixo dos olhos, o cabelo parece ser um ninho, grande demais, alguns curtos pêlos no rosto mostram que não é mais um garotinho. E de alguma forma consegue ficar ainda mais sexy com as roupas amassadas. As provas finais do colégio o cansaram ao máximo, e a cobrança dos professores e pais o deixam em seu limite. Mas é o último dia do curso, o dia que finalmente pegam o certificado e dizem tchau à quem não querem.

Nova York é grande o bastante para que eles não estudassem na mesma escola, e certamente engrandecem as possibilidades de não se verem depois dali.

Bella, por outro lado, não parava de se mexer em sua cadeira. A ansiedade para pegar a carta da universidade quando voltasse para casa, a deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. As bochechas estavam constantemente coradas como se fosse uma menininha de oito anos. Ela respira fundo e levanta da recepção a caminho da sala. A professora tem os cabelos agora um pouco grisalhos, mas o sorriso simpático continua o mesmo.

"Cullen." Ele levanta desajeitado e pega o certificado.

"Grazie.¹"

"Di niente, ragazzo.²"

Ela prossegue chamando os alunos por ordem de sobrenome até dizer algumas palavras improvisadas do quanto se sentia orgulhosa e feliz de ter acompanhado o crescimento de cada um. Juntamente ao pequeno diploma, seguia uma foto de turma de anos atrás, quando Rosalie tinha um dente na frente faltando, Jasper usava suspensórios, Edward ruivo demais, e Bella com roupas que torcia o nariz hoje em dia. E as malditas botas de cowboy.

Edward solta uma gostosa gargalhada do outro lado da sala e sacode a cabeça desacreditado de como tudo passou rápido. A menina que tem uma longa trança embutida, escorrendo pelo ombro esquerdo entende e repete o gesto encontrando seu olhar esverdeado. Mas sendo uma boa garota, tem lágrimas nos olhos.

(1 = Obrigado. / 2 = De nada, garoto.)

* * *

**Calma, não é realmente o fim.**

**Próximo capítulo amanhã!**


	12. Mi Mancherai

**Muito amoooor chegando nessa páscoa pra gente com tanta foto LINDA de WFE**

**e da premiere com aqueles dois lindos!**

**Só senti falta da Tai. :P**

**Jeu ama minhas dms nsfw, e eu amo que ela bete minha fic pequena e tortinha.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 12 - Mi Mancherai.  
(Vou sentir sua falta.)

"Vai pra onde agora?" A voz pára Bella de ir embora do curso pela última vez.

"Pra casa, onde mais?" Sorriso fraco. Tímido e lindo.

"Vamos... Vamos fazer alguma coisa. É o último dia."

"É? Pra onde?"

"Por aí. Qualquer lugar."

(...)

"Isso não foi muito longe." Uma risada dela, um sorriso dele.

"Aqui fora é legal." É apenas um terraço, que vem depois de uma escada de emergência, ao lado do curso.

"Vem muito aqui?"

"Isso é uma cantada?" Um sorriso sacana.

"Uma pergunta."

"Só vim duas vezes."

"Fazer...?"

"Costumava pensar que iria te trazer aqui."

Uma revelação. Uma pausa. Uma surpresa.

"Para...?"

"Lembra o dia que nos beijamos?"

"...Sim." Claro. Óbvio, tolo.

"Já tinha imaginado a mesma coisa antes, mas aqui."

"Por que nunca disse nada?"

"Éramos só colegas de curso."

"E agora?"

"Agora somos nós. E o mundo."

"Nós."

"Se você quiser."

"Mas existe o mundo. O futuro, tantas coisas."

"Apenas se você quiser."

"Não jogue a carga em cima de mim." Um pedido, ela implora.

"Vamos ver..." Ele suspira. Fundo. "Vamos ver o que nos aguarda."

As mãos se acham no meio do caminho, se apertam e desejam tudo que a idade adolescente bloqueia.

"Boa sorte." Um abraço, forte.

"Você também."

O beijo era para ser na testa, mas ela inclina seu rosto e o recebe onde deve. É devagar, mas leve, uma despedida perfeita.

"Ci vediamo in giro.¹"

(1 = Nos encontramos por aí.)

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 21/04 (amanhã)**


	13. Poster Cinque Primavere

**Feliz Páscoas minhas geléias lindas!**

**Jeu leva beijo nas peitocas por betar.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 13 - Poster Cinque Primavere*.  
(Cinco primaveiras depois)

O aeroporto era confuso e algumas daquelas palavras embaralham a cabeça do jovem que carrega a grande mochila nas costas. Ele devia saber tudo, ou então para que foram todas aquelas aulas no curso de italiano?

Tateia seu bolso a fim de encontrar aquele papel que rabiscou correndo antes de sair de casa, lá em Nova York, e o encontra um pouco moído. A caneta está meio borrada e mal dá para enxergar a língua em que escreveu. Edward está cansado, com fome, confuso e a necessidade de uma cama e um pouco de água obstruem sua garganta. Ele não quer se arrepender, quer respirar ares novos e fazer alguma coisa.

Ele tirou um tempo da faculdade de Engenharia para respirar e saber se realmente é aquilo que quer para a sua vida. Afinal, só falta um ano para se formar e a pressão pesa o mundo em cima de seus ombros de apenas vinte e três anos.

Depois de consultar dicionário e tentar desenferrujar o italiano, ele pede as informações necessárias para pegar um táxi e ir para um hotel de esquina chamado 'Hostel Lodi'. Edward concorda com tudo que lhe dizem enquanto mostram o pequeno lugar, e só o que ele consegue encarar é a cama que lhe espera.

Horas depois ele desperta sentindo a boca ressecada por ter dormido com ela aberta, um papel está grudado em seu rosto - que possivelmente estava em cima do travesseiro - que diz:

Benvenuti in Italia¹.

(1 = Bem vindo à Itália.)

* * *

**Update dia 25/04 (segunda-feira)**

**obs: eu sei que ando meio desordenada, mas eu culpo o feriado. sowee.**


	14. Tu

**Gente, gente:**

**perdi as estribeiras vendo as fotos no mar.**

**Verde é paraíso, js.**

**Jeu concordaria comigo se não estivesse cansada e dormindo. Ainda sim, ela beta pra mim. :B**

* * *

.

Capítulo 14 - Tu.  
(Você)

"Um ônibus sai dos pontos marcados no mapa à cada quinze minutos. Você decide quais pontos quer descer e explorar," o senhor explicava e Edward tentava prestar atenção em cada instrução. "Depois pega o próximo até terminar o circuito aqui nessa mesma praça, capisce?"

Ele maneia brevemente a cabeça e passa os olhos pelo mapa confuso. Há todos aqueles pontos turísticos que são necessárias as visitas, mas outros curiosos que ele nunca pensou terem existido. Seria impossível conhecer tudo em apenas um dia.

Edward escolhe a parte de cima do ônibus e fica surpreso em ver que está praticamente vazia. O sol está bem redondo e amarelo e parece que nunca irá atingir o ônibus, pois o vento em contraponto gela a ponta de suas orelhas. Nesse momento, o ônibus dá partida e ele pega o par de fone de ouvidos para escutar um pouco da história da cidade que ele tinha abraçado como liberdade.

Os primeiros minutos são bem apreciados e ele assente conforme compreende mais do lugar que está. Quando estão virando a primeira esquina, porém, algo no sotaque americano da mulher prende sua atenção. Ele tenta buscar o que é, mas nada vêm à sua cabeça de imediato.

Só quando estão prestes a saltar na primeira parada que ele percebe o rabo de cavalo de uma morena descendo a sua frente, enquanto conversa com um casal de idosos. A blusa da companhia de turismo está colada em sua forma feminina e ela está tão mais mulher, e crescida que o vácuo que sente em seu peito é imediato.

"Bella?"

* * *

***todos 'corre'***

**Próximo cap dia 27/04 (quarta-feira)**


	15. Cioccolato

**Obrigada as reviews!**

**Não sei o que seria de mim e da história sem vocês! :"D de verdade.**

**.**

**Jeu é linda até com pano de prato na cabeça.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 15 - Cioccolato**.  
(Chocolate)

"Já veio aqui antes?" Edward pergunta ao entrarem no pequeno café de esquina.

"Não, eu geralmente não desço nas paradas. Apenas para dar indicações, depois volto para o ônibus." Explica enquanto sentam em uma mesinha simples.

"Não vai dar problema?" Questiona olhando de volta para o ônibus que vai partir.

"Nah." Bella frazi o nariz fechando o zíper do casaco. "O motorista pode cobrir para mim por enquanto." assegura. "Mas me diz, o que está fazendo aqui?"

Edward explica brevemente que precisou de um tempo da faculdade e estágio. E o papo engrena em outros sobre Bella e o motivo de ela ir morar na Itália ter sido sua avó. Pedem um chocolate quente e um aperitivo típico enquanto absorvem tudo que deixaram escapar durante os anos.

Existe um esquentar interno enquanto conversam que Edward não pode colocar o dedo sobre o que realmente significa. Mas repara o jeito que ela fala com as mãos, como abaixa a cabeça quando ri um pouco mais alto e como espelha em seus olhos amarronzados aquele brilho não identificado.

Assim como ele, Bella percebe que apesar do senso de humor e as tiradas sarcástica, ele tem uma risada única e tímida, que o faz advertir os olhos dos seus uma vez ou outra. Ela sente vontade de relembrar todas as brincadeiras no curso, mas prefere falar do presente, assim como se abstém de contar que está tão feliz de reencontrar um menino por quem ela sempre teve uma certa _paixonite_. E que agora tem mais que certeza que o sentimento não foi embora.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 29/04 (sexta-feira).**


	16. Le Mani

**Fanfiction ainda não me envia as reviews, e eu não consigo responder vocês.**

**Mas eu quero agradecer por todo o carinho e apoio.**

**Fico feliz que todas estejam gostando.**

**Os capítulos são pequenos, pois é a proposta da fic, em compensação a fic é atualizada com maior**

**frequência. :)**

**.**

**Jeu, minha rida e beta linda, quer carinho nas peitocas antes de deixar o capítulo legível.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 16 - Le Mani.  
(Mãos)

O tour é ótimo. Bella consegue mostrar todos os cantos, e quando finalmente pegam o último ônibus são quase nove da noite. Entre os intervalos eles conversam sobre bobagens, fazem comentários como velhos amigos e trocam olhares saudosos.

"Onde você está ficando?"

"No Hostel Lodi."

"Ah, sim. Sei onde é." Bella sorri.

"E você?"

"Tenho um flat." Responde passando a bolsa transversal pelo pescoço.

"Está ficando aqui de vez?"

"Por enquanto..." Dá os ombros. "E você, planeja ficar quanto tempo?"

"Ainda não sei." Eles viram uma esquina mais escura. "Até quando conseguir, acho. A cidade é grande, e tem tantas outras pra conhecer."

"Ah, sim." Concorda, mas não deixa de sentir a pequena ansiedade no estômago que ele não planeja ficar tanto tempo ali. Mais perto dela.

"De repente, se eu arrumar um flat, ou um emprego que dê para pagar o aluguel..." Menciona pensando nas possibilidades.

Nesse momento Bella pára de andar e seus olhos acendem.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo amanhã cedinho - não se desesperem! O que será que Bella vai aprontar?**


	17. Per Ora

**Ai, que delícia de resposta. Será que chegamos às 200 reviews hoje?**

**Outra coisa: o título do capítulo passado era pra representar**

**uma mão ajudando a outra. Não ficou bem explicado, mas nada realmente é. :P**

**.**

**Jeu trabalha de domingo à domingo, me deixando com saudades e ainda beta pra mim. É guerreira.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 17 - Per Ora.  
(Por enquanto)

Quando chegam ao prédio, a proprietária está em sua cadeira vendo alguma novela enquanto toma o seu chá da noite. Seus olhos parecem pesados, mas a porta entreaberta mostra que ainda está atendendo aos moradores. Esse é o sinal combinado por todos, caso contrário poderiam deixar um aviso escrito por debaixo da porta.

Natalie é uma senhora que tinha largado tudo na França para morar com o marido italiano e tinha um sotaque impecável, sabendo falar mais de quatro línguas. É esperta e não maliciosa como muitos encontravam por aí na hora de se alugar um flat. Bella, quando precisou, pegou o número na agenda de sua avó e descobriu que eram amigas logo em seguida.

A senhora mostra o pequeno espaço que ele habitaria por quanto tempo precisasse, e é o suficiente para ele respirar aliviado. Há uma cama, uma pequena cozinha e um banheiro. Detalhou que o lixo reciclável e orgânico são para serem depositados em uma porta verde no corredor do andar e a lavanderia fica no térreo. Assim fecharam negócio e Edward estaria se mudando no dia seguinte mesmo.

Natalie sente a alegria dos jovens e sorri carinhosa, para depois pedir licença e se retirar para dormir.

"E você, mora em que andar?" Edward finalmente pergunta.

Bella ri misteriosa e pega sua mão, atravessando o corredor e mostrando a porta com o número 23. Ele olha bestificado a sua chave número 22, e de volta para a porta que ela acaba de abrir.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa..." A morena fala insegura. Não sabe se isso seria um pouco demais, mas ela fez o que pôde.

"Uma porta de distância." Edward mostra que gosta e os dois sorriem cúmplices.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 03/05 (terça feira)**


	18. Tic Tac

**Adorei as teorias!**

**Será que esses dois vão se aguentar "longe" desse jeito? ;D**

**Jeu é tchutchuca, e mesmo doente betou esse troço pra mim. 'Bregada' rida.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 18 - Tic-tac**.

Bella já tinha limpado todos os pequenos cômodos, estantes, lavado a louça e separado o lixo. Não que ela estivesse ansiosa por uma visita surpresa. Mas ter o seu _crush_ de infância morando na porta da frente certamente lhe dava ansiedade de uma adolescente. É bobo e infantil como ela belisca as unhas com a ponta dos dentes.

Já fazem quatro dias que Edward está instalado, e nunca conseguiram se esbarrar propriamente pelos corredores.

"Per l'amor di Dio¹, existe apenas um corredor nesse prédio. E nem ao menos..." Bella bufa e agarra o saco pequeno de lixo, antes de abrir a porta.

São sete passos até a porta verde, e meio para se inclinar e acertar o cesto.

Agora vem a parte difícil. Como ainda está de tardinha, é impossível ver pela fresta se há alguma luz acesa de dentro da porta com o número 22. Os pés são silenciosos, até que os nós dos dedos encosta brevemente - três vezes - na madeira escura. O eco responde suas suspeitas, e quando gira em seus calcanhares de volta ao seu número 23, ela escuta o elevador.

(1 = Pelo amor de Deus)

* * *

**Próximo capítulo amanhã!**

**Muitas perguntaram, e pelo que tenho em mente, essa fic termina por volta dos 25 capítulos. Como eu disse: curtinha. :)**


	19. Pizzaiolo

**Oi, oi, oi.**

**Desculpa vezes 1000.**

**Aniversários, trabalho, faculdade, vida, falta de sono e memória. Blah.**

**Jeu é linda e faz meus trocinhos ficarem legíveis. Não é a toa que casei com ela.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 19 - Pizzaiolo**.

(Pizza)

Ela sente o cheiro do que ele carrega antes de vê-lo andando de forma irregular. Seus passos são espaçados e demora uma fração de segundos para se verem no corredor. Uma caixa de pizza, uma sacola plástica com vinho na mão, uma camisa social branca meio aberta, jeans, o rosto e a breve fresta aberta em seu peito mostram como o sol fraco fazia a diferença em sua pele tão alva.

Mas o que prende uma significante quantia de ar nos pulmões de Isabella é o rosto peculiar do rapaz coberto por escassos pêlos na área do maxilar, os olhos apertados, mas curiosos e surpreso - talvez levemente excitados - mostrando uma cor única e um absurda. Sua reação é uma risada estrangulada e envergonhada. A surpresa a deixa com a coloração similar a dele, talvez por estar plantada na porta de sua casa.

"Hey."

"Oi!"

Ambos desajeitados atropelaram-se com palavras e olhares ansiosos.

"Você..." ele começa.

"Eu, hmm, só estava vendo se você precisava de alguma coisa." Não é parcialmente uma mentira. Talvez 37% chega a ser verdade - ela conclui internamente.

"Oh."

"Digo, se você precisa ainda de alguma ajuda para se instalar..."

"Não tinha muita coisa para 'instalar'," ele faz aqueles sinais de aspas com os dedos que não estão segurando a pizza. "na verdade."

Sua risada é leve e sincera. Ainda sim, Isabella se sente desapontada. Sua expressão não é escondida tão rapidamente, como ela pensou que conseguiria. Furiosa e frustrada, como aquela menina de nove anos, ela sorri desajeitada e balança a cabeça.

"Tudo bem então, hmm, tenha uma boa... noite. Eu acho."

"Quer entrar?" palavras são cuspidas tão rapidamente como as malditas farpas de gelo que insistem em espetar seu estômago. "Acho que essa pizza é grande demais."

Sorriso sem graça, de lado, que se passaria por esquisito, mas que para ela serviu como uma linda forma de persuasão. Bella assente.

* * *

**Atualização o mais breve possível. Prometo.**


	20. Chiudere

**Maoeeee!**

**Todo mundo pervando querendo ver os bichinhos se rolando na cama. Tsc **

**E vamo que vamo.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 20 - Chiudere.**

(Perto)

"...por isso não quis te perturbar. Sei que trabalha o dia inteiro rodeando a cidade. Seria um trabalho desnecessário."

"Claro que não." Isabella bufa assoprando a franja.

"E eu prefiri fazer isso sozinho." termina quieto.

"Mm." ela disfarça a vergonha atrás do pedaço de pizza. Mas mantém a pose de aborrecida.

"Você ainda faz isso?" sua risada é observadora. Bella sente a pitada de vergonha e o calor subirem.

"Faço o que?"

"Se esconde atrás das coisas quando está com vergonha..." Mais risada. Olhos castanhos arregalados, prontos para negar quaisquer tipos de acusações possivelmente verdadeiras.

"Eu não... Do que você está falando?" O rosto teatralmente desacreditado só extrai mais risos.

"Aquela vez que seu pai chegou cedo do trabalho e foi te buscar, você ficou nervosa no curso porque ele poderia ouvir você falando e não conseguia responder nada." Sugere sem piscar com a lembrança de mais de uma década atrás.

"Eu era criança, fiquei nervosa." Rolar de olhos, e um alívio no peito apertado.

"Sim, e ficou respondendo tudo de trás do livro. Foi hilário."

Os olhos brilham com lembranças e o presente misturados. O coração está leve, assim como o clima. Mesmo que aquela leve pressão no estômago, e a tensão de dois jovens adultos, eles conseguem manter a conversa balanceada da forma mais gostosa.

Bella boceja. Edward segue. O relógio marca um pouco depois das onze.

Ela quer falar que estará lá se ele quiser alguma ajuda, um tour, ou simplesmente para conversar, mas se refreia. Edward se sente bem mais leve, aliviado. Mas também não diz nada. Um abraço - não longo demais, nem rápido demais - embarca todas essas promessas e dizeres não falados. Mas também expõe ao outro simples coisas que adicionarão às memórias:

O cheiro particular.

O modo como suas mãos se encaixam aos seus redores.

E a urgência de mais proximidade.

Com tudo isso, eles se desejam buonanotte¹ e fecham suas respectivas portas.

(1 = boa noite.)


	21. Suggerimento

**Minha rida Jeu ficou chateada porque não betou o último capítulo.**

**Mas esse ela deixou lindinho, e fazendo sentido, porque tava uma zona.**

**O carinho de vocês me deixa mais gay que esses dois. Awww.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 21 - Suggerimento**.  
(Sugestão)

A semana se passa com uma rotina que traz a morena pálida formigamentos da cabeça aos pés. Edward consegue um telefone durante a semana que inclui mais descontos que deveria para manter contato com a jovem vizinha.

Ele também não está pouco afetado pela repentina proximidade. A ansiedade para chegar ao prédio nos fins de tarde, ou escutar pelo eco dos corredores quando sua porta se abre ou se fecha, o fazem querer se olhar no espelho mais vezes e encarar tempo demais um pote de gel.

Em um dia atípico de verão, a chuva é forte contra os vidros, trazendo melancolia e confusão. Depois do debate interno, ele pega o telefone - não se sentindo tão corajoso em bater na porta como ela tinha feito no primeiro dia.

"Sabe se eles estregam pizza em casa mesmo com essa chuva?" Sem 'oi', ou 'alô'. Sua mão encontra a testa pesada, mas surdamente.

"Tá brincando comigo?" responde desorientada, e ele se sente desconfortável do outro lado da linha.

"Não tem nada aqui." esclarece, e se sente meramente aliviado que não é mentira.

"E vai comer pizza? De novo?" ela provoca recebendo um suspiro pesado de volta. "Há quanto tempo não come algo decente?" a voz é mais suave.

"Também não é assim. Teve aquele restaurante..."

"Uma vez!" Bella ri sem piedade. A pergunta está na ponta da língua, mas a garganta está fechada.

"O que sugere que eu faça?" foi sua vez de jogar charme. "Vai cozinhar para mim?"

Isso bastou para que ela o chamasse para experimentar _pasta à carbonara_.


	22. Scuro

**Mais 4 capítulos e finito. D:**

**Minha rida Jeu tá querendo falar 'sério' comigo depois de ter betado lindamente. Ishhh**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 22 - Scuro**.  
(Escuro)

Eles estão posicionados lado a lado, e nenhum quer atrapalhar o outro enquanto se ocupam com as tarefas de cortar cebola e outras especiarias para o tal prato. Edward faz questão de correr na chuva e voltar rápido do mercadinho do outro lado da rua com os ingredientes. Depois de muito relutar, Bella cede aos modos cavalheiros que ainda lhe restam e lhe dá uma lista.

Vinte minutos depois eles se arranjam na pequena cozinha, trocam olhares e fingem que não reparam. O jantar está pronto rápido, e poucas palavras sérias são entendidas em direção ao outro. Estão no meio de uma boba discussão de quem fez realmente o delicioso prato quando as luzes se apagam.

"Cazzo¹." a morena murmura com o punho fechado estalando contra a mesa. "Ela sempre faz isso quando chove."

"Desligar a luz?"

"Sim, do prédio todo." ele não precisa de luz para saber que ela está rolando os olhos.

A cadeira se arrasta contra o piso de madeira frio enquanto só se é ouvido suas pequenas mãos tateando os armários em busca de algo. Edward não sabe como agir e tenta empurrar a cadeira para trás.

"Estou procurando uma vela."

"Oh."

Ela acha eventualmente, pedindo que a siga, vendo a única luz de emergência iluminar parte do corredor. Alí eles sentam e continuam comer a refeição, literalmente, à luz de velas. O vento é bastante para gelar o ambiente, mas não para apagar o fogo.

"O que foi?" Ela questiona o riso baixo que ele dá.

"Quando eu era pequeno," Edward começa, mas pausa para engolir. "eu costumava pensar que o escuro servia pra contar os segredos."

"Como assim?"

"Que se eu revelasse alguma coisa no escuro, quando fosse de dia ninguém saberia."

Bella repensa e fica surpresa por achar que faz sentido. O escuro dava sensações e vontades que a luz não permitia.

"Me conta um segredo então." A curiosidade derrama de seus lábios. O flerte não passa despercebido, e encostando na parede, Edward resolve que não tem nada a perder.

"No dia de _San Valentino_² - quando eu tinha uns 15 anos - eu escrevi um cartão pra você."

Nem o escuro é capaz de esconder o sorriso grande da morena.

(1 = Merda. / 2 = Dia dos Namorados.)


	23. Confessioni

**A fic vai ter lemon?**

**Sim.**

**Culpa da Jeu que beta e perva mesmo as coisas mais melosas.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 23 - Confessioni**.  
(Confissões)

A luz volta em seguida fazendo os dois tremerem de frio pelo caminho de volta. O vinho ainda não tinha os aquecido por completo e finalmente aquele chão de carpete que Bella odeia serve para algo; eles deitam aproveitando o aquecedor. Estão lado a lado com os braços estirados paralelos aos corpos, tentando equilibrar a garrafa de vinho entre as mãos e lábios. Alguém engasga, e outro ri.

"Eu odiava vinho." Edward confessa primeiro. "Esse é o único que não torci o nariz."

"Você está na Itália, meu rapaz. Claro que temos bons vinhos." Bella brinca com o dedo na boca da garrafa, que é retirada de sua mão abruptamente.

"E você?"

"Um segredo."

"Confissão?"

Ela pensa com cuidado e olhos travessos, rezando para que o pequeno espaço não pareça de repente menor. Decidindo ser divertida, ela sorri e vira o rosto, encontrando o dele à espera de uma resposta.

"Eu sou uma péssima cantora." Funciona, pois ele gargalha. "De verdade, muito ruim. Quando era mais nova, costumava colocar algum CD muito alto e cantar junto. Minha mãe uma vez bateu na porta e perguntou se eu estava passando bem."

Ele limpa as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos e segura a barriga que contrai de tanto rir. Bella pareceria muito séria, se o álcool não a deixasse com um sorriso mole nos lábios agora arroxeados.

"Canta alguma coisa pra mim."

"Ah não!" Ela está prestes a levantar quando ele pega sua mão e insiste.

Bella reluta charmosa, mas acaba cantando deixando que o vinho abstraia sua vergonha. Ela nunca imaginou que um dia estaria com o menino de cabelos de cenoura em seu apartamento, recuperando todo o tempo que eles tinham perdido anos atrás. Mas talvez fosse para o melhor, e talvez o agora é que deveria ser aproveitado. Ela não podia reclamar.

* * *

**No próximo as coisas esquentam! ;)**


	24. Infine

**Não tenho como explicar a felicidade que to por estar tão próxima a 300 reviews.**

**Idiota? Sou sim, mas super feliz.**

**Jeu minha chef trabalhadora, vem aqui pra eu te dar colo e agradecer por betar.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 24 - Infine**.  
(Finalmente)

Eventualmente Bella levanta e dança ao som da música que embarga seus apenas ouvidos. Edward observa e até arrisca _dois-pra-lá-e-dois-pra-cá_, mas se joga de volta na cama. Bella o segue segundos depois.

"Você não existe." Outro comentário tolo. Bella pega sua mão e posiciona no meio de seus seios, onde seu coração bate calmamente.

"Existo sim, sente?"

Mas para Edward foi fácil parar de rir e encarar o decote discreto que ponderou os olhos em vários outros momentos. Ele tamborila um caminho até seu pescoço e passa o polegar por sua bochecha esquentada. Bella sabe o que esta por vir e não espera.

Mentiria se dissesse que é igual como se lembrava. Tem gosto de vinho, ele não tem mais cheiro de garoto, está crescido e a barba mais acentuada arranha seu rosto deliciosamente e a língua não está tão faminta. A calmaria qual ele tenta descobrir o melhor ritmo para coordená-la quase a faz explodir, mas ela se deixa levar porque seu ar já não habita seus pulmões e a mão que estava em seu pescoço, desce para o coração novamente, e tão diferente de segundos atrás, ele bate freneticamente.

Eles se afastam devagar entre beijos quietos, Bella explora o canto de seu pescoço e se acomoda. Então naturalmente eles se ajustam a um embalo e suspiram simultâneamente.

"É loucura se eu disser que senti sua falta?" A menina sussurra acariciando sua nuca e os fios dourados mais compridos.

"Não." Ele responde com uma risada baixa, e é sincero, pois sente o mesmo.

_Finalmente_.

* * *

**Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Temos mais um e o epílogo**.


	25. Ora

**Quem tá preparado?**

**Espero que tenham gostado da jornada.**

**Mas deixo pra me despedir no epílogo, ok? ;)**

**Jeu, minha marida confusa: obrigada por tudo! Te amo**.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 25 - Ora**.  
(Agora)

Ele se pergunta porque toda aquela pressa e ansiedade corriam quando suas bocas moldavam tão devagar e calmas. Tudo que ele quer é sentir com as mãos todas as partes ainda desconhecidas; entender se seu corpo irá arrepiar se um carinho persistente pousar atrás de sua orelha, quais barulhos ela fará quando ele conseguir lhe dar prazer e se seus olhos vão ficar tão vibrantes após o ápice maior.

"Grazie per avermi aspettato.¹" ele sussurra sincero contra sua boca.

Ela mesma retira o suéter, sentindo o calor dominar seu pescoço e colo. Mas não está envergonhada, pois o homem tinha duas marquinhas ao lado dos olhos indicando o largo sorriso no rosto. Não demora para que as roupas saiam pouco à pouco e as pontas dos dedos gelados cubram todos aqueles lugares escondidos e sensíveis, que esquentam e amolecem o corpo.

Edward toma seu tempo e descobre que bem ao lado dos seios, sua barba faz Bella rir. Mas também que a mesma faz a menina suspirar quando arranha por entre suas coxas. Ele amortece com a maciez de sua língua contra o calor no meio das suas pernas e sente pelo dedo médio quando ela chegou onde queria.

"Ti voglio²." suspiros, arrepios.

A cama é espaçosa e deixa Bella fazer o que quer. Após um beijo sôfrego, gostoso, ele ainda existe e quer mais, deixando isso claro quando descansa contra sua perna. Pegando seu rosto entre as mãos, ela o vira deixando uma trilha de fios castanhos acompanhar seus movimentos. Os músculos masculinos contra suas mãos, e os poucos fios escassos no peito pálido o deixam ainda mais lindo.

"Essi mio³."

Apoiada nos joelhos, as coxas contraídas ao redor da cintura masculina, ela escorrega os dedos pelo peito de Edward até onde estão prestes a se juntar e nota o franzido no meio da sua testa em concentração. Devagar, Bella volta a se sentar sentindo a pressão no abdômen, tão bom, finalmente, _finalmente_. Edward quer ir mais rápido, e devagar, apreciar, absorver, mais, mais.

"Perffeto.*"

Os gemidos já não estão mais tão quietos e dedos se entrelaçam para apoio, melhor ângulo, posição para então derramarem dos lábios um último suspiro antes do ápice.

(1 = Obrigado por me esperar. / 2 = Te quero. / 3 = Seja minha. / 4 = Perfeito.)


	26. Epílogo

**Queria listar o nome de todas as meninas que me acompanharam até aqui.**

**Mas aí, atrapalhada do jeito que sou, esqueceria alguma e ficaria com o coração na mão.**

**Vou deixar recados para o final, não deixem de ler, _per favore_.**

**Jeu que puxou minha orelha, me estapiou e jogou açúcar nos capítulos todos. Te amo, baea.**

* * *

.

**Epílogo**.

Ela aceita que seu casamento não seja no país de suas origens. Por um lado, não foi onde eles realmente se conheceram. Por outro, foi onde tudo começou. Depois de muito ponderar suas decisões e alguns meses em sua fase de início de namoro, ele decidiu que queria voltar. Não para magoá-la, muito pelo contrário: ele precisava terminar os estudos e garantir um futuro adequado, aos pés de quem ele amava. "Construir um futuro pra nós."

Não foi fácil. Ainda muito encantada com a cidade, Bella queria ficar pelo menos mais alguns meses. Mas sua impulsividade nata e jovem fez seus sentimentos tão intensos pelo garoto que entrara em sua vida impossivelmente mais fortes. No final, ela acabou largando _dolce Italia_¹ para segui-los; Edward e seu coração.

As famílias e os amigos ficaram surpresos com o novo casal. Tudo foi se ajeitando aos poucos. Primeiro juntaram suas coisas vendo que já tinham experimentado viver em apartamentos separados tempo demais. E foi provando um novo molho, com receita de sua falecida avó, que ele a pediu em casamento. 

_"Ai, isso tá muito bom." geme saboreando com a boca suja como uma criança. "Vou ser o velho mais gordo do mundo se continuar assim."_

_"Há! Você acha que eu vou fazer isso todos os dias? Apenas ocasiões especiais." Bella brinca dando a volta na mesa antes de se sentar._

_"E qual a ocasião especial de hoje?" argumentou antes de mais uma garfada._

_"Eu só quis testar, ver se conseguiria fazer." deu de ombros._

_Ele fica em silêncio maquinando como fazer naquela uma ocasião especial._

_"Casa comigo."_

_Bella levanta os olhos com só metade do macarrão na boca. Ela tinha ouvido errado?_

_"O que?"_

_"É, casa comigo." insiste, mas sente a garganta fechar. Um, dois goles de vinho. Ela engole, ele fala de novo. "Já moramos juntos tem quase um ano..."_

_"Edward, tá brincando comigo?" ela tem uma careta desacreditada._

_"Vem aqui." Ele chama e dá espaço para que ela sente em seu colo. "Estou fazendo dessa uma ocasião especial."_

_Bella gargalha. Alto. Sente as bochechas e a barriga doerem._

_"Ah, que romântico!" zomba. Edward quer ficar bravo, ou constrangido mas não consegue._

_"Eu sei que eu não tenho anel, nem fiz nenhum grande gesto. Mas casa comigo."_

_"Pára de falar isso!"_

_"Casa. Comigo." ele repete contra a mão que cobre sua boca._

_"Você quer mesmo casar? Tipo, convidados, festa, bolo, igreja, lua de mel, etc?"_

_"Pode ser. Tanto faz." sorriso grande quase não cabe no rosto, a mão alisando a coxa cor de leite._

_"Tá, tá. Mas vou precisar de um tempo pra organizar."_

_Edward puxa seu pescoço e dá aquele beijo que ela gosta tanto. O que a faz vibrar da cabeça aos pés e deixa as bochechas coradas como ele adora._

_"Ainda tem mais macarrão?"_

Tinham se passado exatos seis meses até que ela tivesse tudo pronto e um anel no dedo. Depois de achar uma igreja adequada, Bella resolve fazer algo um pouco tradicional, mas à seu gosto. Famílias, amigos, todos estarão lá amanhã. Fez questão de ligar para Rosalie que há anos não falava, e pediu que trouxesse o irmão para o casório. Um pouco mais de pesquisa, ela consegue o telefone da professora de italiano de anos atrás - agora aposentada e sendo cuidada pela neta, Maria.

Em um quarto de hotel, e com as amigas divertidas, comemora sua despedida de solteira. Prefere não beber para evitar a ressaca no dia seguinte, mas isso só ajuda a aumentar a ansiedade e a vontade de falar com Edward, que está no quarto de hotel vizinho.

"Bella-a-a-a-a!" Rosalie canta e ri. "Larga esse telefone!"

A morena esconde o aparelho no átimo. Mais alguns drinks e um par de horas depois, as amigas estão desmoronadas em cima umas das outras. Bella, porém, não consegue pregar os olhos.

**Ainda tá acordado? - B**

**babyyy vem rpa miimm - E**

Ela segura o riso sabendo que ele não se privou de algumas doses. Com cuidado, ela traça o caminho até o quarto vizinho vendo os companheiros do futuro marido em estado tão precário quanto das meninas. Mas assim que pousa os olhos nos cabelos dourados, com olhos sonolentos encarando a tela do celular, ela sorri grande.

"Shhhh." ela pede quando se aproxima. Mas Edward tem sede de sua boca e a carrega para o quarto vazio.

"Eu não devia te ver hoje." diz enrolado.

"Ainda não amanheceu, eu vou assim que vir o sol. Antes de você acordar."

"Ok." Qualquer coisa. Ele queria qualquer coisa.

Se aconchegando de forma familiar, eles descansam como bebês sabendo que no dia seguinte um novo passo iria ser dado. E no paletó pendurado no armário tem os votos que ele faria para ela, e aquela carta que escreveu há quase uma década atrás em um dia dos namorados - quando ele se deu conta que aquela menina de botas estranhas, e cabelos marrons, ele queria para sempre.

* * *

**Obrigada à todas - sem exceções.**

**Essa fic não vai ter "segunda temporada", nem outtakes intermináveis, desculpa. :/**

**Mas foi um prazer explorar um pouco dessa minha idéia repentina dentro de um ônibus e receber **

**uma resposta tão gostosa de vocês.**

**Algumas eu já conhecia de outros carnavais, uma vez no orkut/twitter, fanfics R/K e fics antigas.**

**Outras que se juntaram e eu quero esmagar.**

**Às interessadas: tenho duas fics ainda em andamento; **

**_Little You And I_ - adolescente, sem muito drama. Que está para terminar em 3 capítulos + epílogo.**

**_Vicious Wonderland_ - drama, romance, lemon, lemon, angústia, sarcasmo, etc. Que começou há pouco tempo.**

**guanabeer (Jeu), é a marida mais fofa da terra que me ajuda a desenrolar os pepinos dessa fic.**

**Além de ótima autora.**

**Obrigada à todas!**

**Obs: Existe um bônus pra quem deixar review nesse último cap. ;)**

**mwah!**


	27. Promessa

**Esse foi o trechinho que mandei pras que deixaram review.**

**Os votos de casamento dos bonitinhos, incluindo a carta do Ed cabeça de cenoura.**

**Pra quem quiser, hoje ainda eu vou gravar um podcast com robstenpontocom.**

**Deixem suas perguntas sobre fics, eu, mundo e etc aqui: http : / / www . formspring . me / beejelly**

* * *

.

**Edward**:

Eu juro que quando disse que não sabia onde estava a carta, eu disse a verdade. Não me olha assim. Eu tinha quinze anos quando escrevi e nunca te entreguei, e talvez me arrependeria se tivesse realmente perdido e não deixado você ler.

Mas para um _garoto_ e de _quinze anos_, devo dizer que eu não era um completo babaca. Na época você tinha treze, quase catorze - doze anos atrás - e eu ficava extremamente dividido e culpado por pensar em você daquela forma. Então no dia que eu resolvi entregar a carta, você faltou o curso. Tinha pego uma virose e ficou quase duas semanas sem ir.

É, eu lembro. Revoltado, como qualquer adolescente, achei que fosse coisa do destino - que você não deveria realmente ler aquilo. Que era idiota e babaca. Por muito pouco não rasguei esse papel em pedacinhos. Mas então, quando nos mudamos para nossa atual casa, eu achei em uma caixa com alguns gibis de super herói.

Vamos lá:

"Querida Isabella,

Essa noite eu sonhei com você e fiquei com muita raiva de mim mesmo. No meu sonho, você tinha aquelas botas de cowboys horríveis que sua mãe sempre te fez usar, tinha pintado o cabelo de loiro, usava roupas que nunca vi - curtas, cheias de babados e flores - e andava pela _minha_ escola com uma garota que eu não suporto. Vocês riam alto, apontavam para todos e fofocavam.

Mas então, quando você me via, voltava a ser a Bella que eu vejo no curso. A Bella que tenta responder tudo certo, que ajuda com o dever de casa, as vezes dá algumas colas durante as provas e com cabelo marrom. Ah, e sem as botas.

Quando nos olhávamos, eu queria te tirar de perto da menina da minha escola. Kate, esse é o nome dela, que já quis ser minha namorada, mas só sabe falar mal de todos. E na verdade, eu acho que ela só queria mesmo colocar ciúmes no ex namorado dela.

Eu preferiria ser seu namorado, Bella. Isso é errado? Eu gosto de você, eu acho. Gosto como sua pronuncia em italiano é melhor que a minha, como seus olhos sempre ficam grandes quando prestam atenção na aula e da sua blusa listrada. Então, resolvi escrever essa carta de uma vez por todas e deixar que você decidisse isso por nós dois.

Bella Swan, você quer ser minha namorada?"

Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de tê-la como minha esposa.

**Bella**:

Eu nunca imaginei quando ou como você fosse me pedir em casamento. Acho que nossas chances nunca foram de ser um pedido formal, regado à rosas e champagne - isso é tudo muito refinado para nós dois. Mas não posso mentir que não nos víamos dividindo o altar.

Sorte não foi termos nos encontrado anos depois na Itália. Sorte teremos de continuar nossa jornada depois daqui por longos e longos anos. De brigarmos por programas na nossa televisão, reclamar de hábitos e vícios, e amarmos um ao outro por todos eles. Ver nossos filhos engatinharem e tirarmos fotos de todos os momentos - mesmo aqueles que deveríamos dar uma lição. Comprarmos algo juntos, viajar, trocar horários, nos acordar com beijos ao invés de despertadores.

Sorte vou ter eu vendo as ruguinhas no canto dos seus e a no meio de suas sobrancelhas evidenciarem com o passar do tempo. Sentir você relaxar quando eu te abraçar, tirar o lápis de arquiteto - que você cisma em colocar atrás da orelha - perto de suas têmporas grisalhas. Ter seus óculos de grau confundidos com o meu, ou mesmo dentadura.

Esse sorriso no seu rosto eu quero hoje, e eu quero quando tivermos noventa anos. E a carranca mais linda quando nossos filhos esquecerem de nos visitar no asilo. Sorte tenho eu por dividir esse momento e esse sentimento tão forte. Obrigada por tudo desde o _nosso_ sempre... _pra sempre_.

* * *

**Pronto, agora é fim mesmo.**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem nessa jornada.**

**Até a próxima.**


	28. Sette Giorni I

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Un.**

Ela varria os olhos pelos livros da estante baixa, impaciente em busca de um título que jamais encontraria se continuasse com a mão na cintura, batucando com o pé expressando toda a falta de _saco _de estar ali. Já havia pedido milhões de vezes para que não pedissem as coisas em cima da hora, - mais parecia um rádio quebrado de tanta repetição - e ainda sim os maus costumes continuavam.

"Posso ajudá-la?" uma senhora de meia idade, bem conservada, de pele escura e batom tom de vinho questiona a morena. Podia perceber sua frustração de longe, pelo jeito que seu rabo de cavalo alto mexia de um lado para o outro enquanto bufava.

"Talvez." respondeu desajeitosa quando percebeu que tinha sido pega em flagrante. "Procuro o livro 'O Ladrão de Raios', Rick Riordan." finalmente respirou fundo quando terminou de ler o papel com letra corrida.

A senhora virou-se e deu alguns passos até o computador disponível e verificou no sistema, maneando a cabeça positivamente e sorrindo suave. Bella virou o pulso revelando o relógio colocado invertido, e quando sentiu novamente uma proximidade, seus olhos acenderam em gratidão.

"Nossa! Obrigada!" disse sincera.

"Não há problemas, querida. O caixa é por ali."

Bella se direcionou rapidamente e fez o pagamento sem mais delongas. Porém, assim que saiu da livraria o desconforto do relógio correndo contra o tempo a colocou no piloto automático. Enquanto dirigia para casa, pensava em "n" lições de moral e puxões de orelha que daria. Não passava muito das nove da manhã de um sábado ensolarado, mas sabia exatamente como acordar os dois pestinhas, que muito provavelmente estariam dormindo.

* * *

**Uma breve continuação de Italiano. Obrigada a todas pelas reviews, carinho no facebook, twitter e animação!**

**Jeu, rida linda, adoro seus piripaques!**

**Update 25/11.**

**Qual sua coisa preferida de comer no café da manhã?**


	29. Sette Giorni II

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Due.**

**Requiem On Water - Imperial Mammoth**

Em silêncio, os pés descalços femininos, fizeram o caminho pelo chão detalhadamente desenhado anos atrás pelo homem que agora deitava em sua cama de colchas azul marinho. A breve linha de pele entre seu pescoço e seu queixo estava coberto de pêlos ásperos e curtos, tão escuros quanto os últimos fios de seus cabelos. Logo na base da nuca encontrava aquele sinal tão simples e único, que ela nunca conseguiu descobrir o porquê do seu fascínio.

De longe, sem precisar tocá-lo, ela sabia que suas costas estariam mornas do sol preguiçoso da manhã de outono no final de agosto, da cama e do edredom que dividiam. Seu nariz sentiria, caso se aproximasse o suficiente, que estaria cheirando a maçã, pois propositalmente comprava aquele sabonete líquido no qual sua pele ficava com um perfume único, uma vez que era passado sobre ela.

Bella descança o calcanhar na panturrilha e cruza os braços contra o corpo, acompanhando a lentidão qual suas costas nuas sobem e descem com a respiração tranquila. O rádio relógio logo em cima da mesa de cabeceira marca oito e quarenta e sete. Um sorriso curto fica preso em seus lábios rosados quando ela tranca a porta atrás de si, aventurando-se a engatinhar de volta a cama, como se não tivesse um longo dia pela frente, mesmo que fosse um domingo.

Na parede atrás da cama, algumas fotos estão penduradas. Algumas envelheceram com o tempo, amareladas, mas não menos bonitas. Outras a fazem piscar algumas lágrimas e segurar o nó na garganta cada vez que as olha com mais atenção, lembrando os dias em que estavam ambos sem rumo em um país desconhecido, com mochilas nas costas e queimaduras de sol das longas caminhadas.

Sua preferida, porém, ainda era a de halloween na cidade que ficava há três horas dali, em um curso de linguas que hoje era muito maior. A franja avermelhada do menino que segurava um video-game na mão, enquanto franzia os lábios emburrado com a mãe que queria tirar foto da turma com fantasias bizarras. E ao lado, estava sua miniatura de sete anos escondendo a falta do dente da frente com os lábios pintados com o batom da mãe.

Ao sentir a cama se mexer, Edward virou o rosto na direção onde sua pessoa preferida estaria, provavelmente o encarando como uma boneca encantada com as maiores besteiras que ele fazia. Estaria a mulher que lhe trouxe as melhores e maiores experiências da sua vida. Sua melhor amiga, sua amante, sua companheira, sua cúmplice. Sua.

Antes de abrir os olhos, ele levou sua mão esquerda ao rosto dela, e encontrou a boca rasgada em um sorriso tolo, e ele não pôde fazer nada a não ser sorrir de volta.

"Buongiorno¹." 

(1 - Bom dia)

* * *

**Fiquei emocionada de tanta review!**

**Não tem como não fica emocionada! Obrigada a você, você e _você._**

**__E minha rida linda 3**

**Cafés da manhã preferidos ficaram entre pães, ovos, panquecas e cereais.**

**Qual o cheiro que mais gosta de sentir de manhã?**

**Café, pasta de dente, cama?**


	30. Sette Giorni III

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Tre.**

**_Flashback_**

**Veneza - 22 anos**.

Eles haviam demorado cerca de duas semanas e meia para conseguirem ajustar seus horários. Finalmente conciliaram uma quinta feira que estava sol, sem chuva, o trabalho não os iria atrapalhar e teriam tempo de sobra para explorar Veneza. Bella tinha o laço do biquíni azul saindo pela camada de cabelos mogno. A blusa branca cobria seu torso levemente avermelhado, por conta do calor, e shorts jeans acompanhavam os chinelos de dedo.

Edward carregava a câmera no pescoço como um verdadeiro turista, e acompanhava a espevitada namorada que liderava apontando para cada arte e monumento da cidade. Era tão inteligente, safa, que ele variava entre se sentir intimidado e completamente extasiado por tê-la egoisticamente. Passou as costas da mão pela lateral do rosto levemente úmida e se concentrou em tirar uma foto.

Bella cutucou seu ombro assim que bateu um par de fotografias, espirrando o protetor solar de maior fator na palma da mão esquerda. Ele fez uma careta mas não disse nada, e se arrependeu assim que franziu o nariz.

"Nem me venha com essa cara. Se ficar todo queimado depois, eu quem vou ficar ouvindo você reclamar, e não vou ficar te assoprando para dormir não."

"Não disse nada." respondeu de olhos fechados sentindo os dedos delicados lambuzarem sua testa com o produto de cheiro artificial.

"Mas fez careta." resumiu e teriminou. "Vamos."

Alguns minutos depois entravam em um dos famosos barquinhos, - gôndolas, Bella o corrigiu - para um passeio. A água parecia sobrenatural de tão linda, assim como todo aquele lugar. Não fossem por outros turistas no local, em outras gôndolas, pensaria estar em outro planeta.

"Desce daí, Bella." sussurrou um pouco agressivo, tentando ignorar o homem que os conduzia com o sorriso aberto para Bella.

Ela sentava na borda da gôndola, esperando a foto ser batida, tentando não apertar os olhos por conta da claridade.

"Tira logo a foto, Edward!"

"Desce daí!" o frio na barriga de medo não o deixava se concentrar atrás da lente. Bastava apenas um pisão errado no solado de madeira, e Bella estaria água abaixo.

"Bate a foto!"

Engolindo seco atendeu ao seu pedido, batendo dezenas de uma só fez para que ela tivesse variedade suficiente e não se sujeitasse àquilo novamente.

Ao sair do barco, Edward parou perto de uma lixeira alta rezando para não vomitar. Bella tentou prender o riso, mas estava difícil.

"Que estômago fraco!"

"Cala a boca." ele grunhiu. Ela escovou com a ponta das unhas a nuca dele enquanto sorria. Quando ele já parecia melhor, ela inclinou e beijou seu rosto.

"Eu te amo."

Ele riu sem conseguir se segurar e pegou sua ragazza com um braço enlaçado a volta da sua cintura. Olhou para a mão dela vazia de anéis e pensou em um futuro juntos.

* * *

**Minha rida faz aniversário amanhã!**

**Parabéns, eu te amo!**

**Tudo de melhor para você.**

**À vocês que lêem: TCHAMO SEUS LYMDS!**

**Preferem calor, ou frio?**


	31. Sette Giorni IV

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Quattro**

_**Tempo Presente**_.

Foi lembrando de quando aceitou seu pedido informal de casamento que Bella se concentrava em não terminar antes dele. Queria _junto_, assim como seus quadris se chocavam em ritmo conhecido mas não menos gostoso, e suas peles se friccionavam adicionando calor aos seus corpos já tão unidos. Eram as longas estocadas, o modo como seus músculos contraíam por baixo da pele onde ela segurava e na respiração entrecortada ao pé do seu ouvido que ela sabia que ele estava tão próximo quanto ela.

Bella sentia que ficaria maluca se ele parasse, levantando o quadril com singelas curvas contra o dele e pressionando com o calcanhar a parte de trás da sua coxa, mostrou que era hora sem palavras. Os gemidos guardava apenas para seus ouvidos enquanto estremecia embaixo dele. O que não precisava naquele momento era acordar o resto da casa.

"_Cazzo_.¹" xingou baixinho ao sentir o calafrio na base das suas costas e o sangue bombear, aliviando-se em seguida.

(...)

Alguns momentos depois Edward se encontrava deitado de barriga para cima, coberto até a cintura com o lençol embolado.

"A gente precisa levantar." Bella argumentou recebendo um grunhido de volta. O relógio marcava quase dez da manhã, e sabia que teriam consequencias cansativas se não levantassem logo.

"Eu não me importaria de ficar mais um pouco. Talvez só um cochilo, meia hora."

"Deixa de ser velho." ela disse com um sorriso. Ele o sentiu mesmo com o braço esquerdo sob os olhos.

"Não vamos trazer idade para essa cama."

"Com medo de alguma coisa?" implicou.

"Absolutamente." então virou-se para a _sposa_². "Você?"

"Ainda não." respondeu. Edward franziu o nariz. "Mas daqui há alguns anos..."

"Décadas." ele corrigiu. "Não vai acontecer nada que seja culpa da idade por algumas décadas ainda." Bella gargalhou apertando os olhos. "Coloque pelo menos três décadas... não, quatro. Quando eu tiver 73 anos podemos falar de pílulas azuis."

"Certo."

"Pelo menos você é apenas alguns meses mais nova que eu. Assim estaremos enrugados e ranzinzas na mesma época. Nada de garotões, amigos dos nossos moleques, dando em cima de você."

"_Stai zitto_³!"

Ambos riram cumplices e brincaram mais um pouco. Mas as horas lhe foram inimigas e eventualmente lutaram contra a preguiça para levantarem da cama confortável que dividiam prazeres, aconchegos, abraços, desgostos, pequenas brigas e reconciliações calorosas.

"Ímpar." ele disse.

"Par." ela respondeu por costume. Jogaram as mãos, 1, 2, 3, 4... 8. "Yes! Você acorda o Matt hoje. Boa sorte! Vou tomar um banho."

Ele grunhiu esfregando as mãos no rosto enquanto ela se trancava no banheiro rindo.

* * *

**(1 = Merda/Porra. 2 = Esposa. 3 = Cala a boca.)**

**Sei que fizeram duas semanas e eu não postei.**

**Ia terminar e postar no início da semana mas perdi uma pessoa na família e o clima ficou um pouco perdido.**

**Próximo capítulo tem os pestinhas a serem conhecidos e o café da manhã.**

**Quem acorda vocês? O que te acorda?**

**Beijos, obrigada a quem ainda acompanha! :)**


	32. Sette Giorni V

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Cinque.**

"Não estou acreditando nisso."

Bella disse por entre dentes quando chegou ao quarto do filho mais velho. A pintura não era infantil com ursinhos na parede, mas tinha o tom exato do filho; um verde claro com uma variada coleção de brinquedos, video-games, carrinhos e mimo dos avós de ambos os lados.

Na cama de solteiro, o edredom estava jogado metade no chão, embolado entre as pernas da criança enquanto ele dormia com a boca aberta, o dente - que demorou a cair - faltando e os cabelos castanhos misturados aos fios mais dourados do pai, que estava ridiculamente encolhido ao lado da criança. Os braços cruzados contra o peito, adormecido e ressonando.

"Que bonito, hein!" disse em alto e bom som, estremecendo os dois meninos de cílios que tocavam as bochechas de tão compridos.

Matt - ou Matteo para a parte italiana da família, ou se preferir Mathew para a parte americana - rolou com toda a força que seu corpo de sete anos poderia e acertou em cheio com cotovelo e joelho o pai adormecido. O mesmo grunhiu de dor e deslizou nada graciosamente direto para o chão.

"Pode levantando, Matt! Seu pai me enrolou, mas a mim você não vai dar seu jeito! O café vai estar na mesa em quinze minutos, posto por _você_..." apontou para o marido que ainda olhava para todos os lados desnorteados. "E você vai escovar os dentes, lavar esse rosto para tomar café e se preparar para começar e terminar de ler o livro que já devia ser comprado a tempos!"

"Po, mãe! Hoje é sábado!"

"E amanhã é domingo. Enfatizar os dias do final de semana não vão te livrar."

O pequeno se deu por vencido e rumou para o banheiro. Mas o homem frustrado sentou derrotado na ponta da cama e tentou o seu olhar pidão apenas uma vez para que ela pegasse leve. Ela abaixou cuidadosa e plantou um beijo em sua testa.

"O café não vai se fazer sozinho." e saiu com um sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

**Feliz quase-véspera-de-natal!**

**O que vocês ganharam/vão pedir esse ano?**

**Jeu e eu vamos nos embebedar em um pub distante em Londres e dar notícias do inglês querido pra nossa amiga K.**

**Ho-ho-ho**


	33. Sette Giorni VI

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Sei.**

_Flashback_.

"Essa é a última caixa." Edward empilhou mais uma grande embalagem de papelão. Mesmo que o frio parecesse atravessar as camadas de casacos de Bella, seu recém-marido parecia muito confortável indo e voltando do carro vestindo apenas uma camiseta.

"Não sei como você não está com frio." Bella murmurou parecendo parcialmente aborrecida, observando o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto e as bochechas manchadas pela coloração que o inverno lhes dava.

"Aquela macarronada que você fez virou energia, energia não me deixa com frio, ou sono!" exclamou animado, fazendo pequenos movimentos de luta. "Hu!"

"Meu Deus..."

Edward riu e fechou a porta atrás de si, depois foi em direção a esposa mau humorada. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, do mesmo jeito que a encontrou três anos antes. Uma blusa sua, xadrez, a cobria até o meio das coxas, sob sua calça de yoga. Passou a larga mão por sua cintura, embaixo da camisa e a trouxe para o seu colo, enquanto sentava em uma única cadeira disponível na sala grande.

"Por quê desse mau humor todo?" perguntou afundando o rosto no pescoço, beliscando aquela pele sensível com os dentes.

Ela murmurou algo que ele não entendeu, e parecia que seu humor tinha mudado drasticamente. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, como poderia quando seus dedos habeis abriam os botões da camisa, e seu quadril dançava sobre o seu? Puxou seu pescoço para mais próximo a fim de capturar seus lábios, aquele beijo que acendia todo o seu corpo.

Mas durou pouco, pois Bella se afastou segurando a boca antes de correr para o banheiro e colocar todo o almoço para fora. Edward chegou não muito depois e afastou a franja de sua testa, torcendo o nariz com o cheiro ácido desagradavel. Ainda teria que aguentar a mesma história por mais 6 meses, era bom começar a se acostumar.

"Pensei que enjôo de grávida fosse apenas pela manhã..." ele comentou lavando as mãos quando ela deu descarga e sentou na tampa fechada.

"Antes fosse." respondeu pegando o copo de água e o listerine. "Vou escovar os dentes primeiro."

Ele acompanhou todo o processo. Era ruim vê-la enjoada, e as vezes triste, emburrada, mas quando ele baixava os olhos para a barriga de doze semanas, tudo desaparecia. Não era muito visível, mas sabendo que tinha uma vida ali fazia tudo melhorar.

"Ainda vamos jantar nos seus pais?" ela perguntou.

"Se você estiver disposta..."

"Acho melhor irmos logo e contar..."

Não foi muito difícil esconder a gravidez, afinal estavam ainda com planos para voltar para os Estados Unidos, pois Edward havia terminado a faculdade a pouco tempo e queria aproveitar mais um tempo fora. Os planos foram mudados depois de um teste simples de farmácia, e o anel que ele havia finalmente entregue a ela entre beijos no meio da madrugada pesou.

A união foi feita celebrada no jardim dos pais dele, simples com apenas alguns amigos e familia. Desde então tentavam tomar coragem para contar que Bella havia se casado já grávida. Edward chegou por trás da esposa e descansou o queixo na curva de seu ombro.

"Então o que acha de tomarmos um banho juntos, gordinha?" assim que perguntou se arrependeu e olhou a boca dela se abrir em forma de O no espelho mal pendurado.

"Não acredito." sequer tinha terminado a frase, já tinha se virado para dar tapas estalados em seu peito e braço, mas só o fazia rir.

"Você sabe... Bella... pára, mulher! Eu estava brincan... AI! Isabella!" ele segurou seus pulsos. "Eu estava brincando e você sabe. Não me vê reclamando nem um pouco de ter mais um pouco do que apertar... AI!"

"Me chama de gordinha de novo e você vai sentir o joelho da _gordinha_ bem no meio das suas pernas."

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto recebendo outros mil tapas, até agarrá-la com todo o corpo para que ela parasse. Não demorou muito para as roupas caírem no chão e ele lhe fazer sentir a mulher mais bonita novamente.

* * *

**Atrasei um diazinho, mas acho que esse tá grandinho, né?**

**Àquelas que perguntaram: não, gente linda. Infelizmente esse ano eu não passei Natal em Londres.**

**Mas minhas previsões de Roberto num bar foram corretas. Vou ali jogar na loteria. ;)**

**Guanabeer vai betar depois, os erros foram todos meus.**

**Quais são suas resoluções pro ano novo?**


	34. Sette Giorni VII

**Sette Giorni**

(Sete dias)

* * *

**Sette.**

Tempo presente.

Bella desceu as escadas com cautela pois a crianças de pernas agarradas ao redor de sua cintura já não pesava apenas 5 ou 6 quilos. As marquinhas das dobras gordinhas de bebê nas coxas não passavam de sombras claras assim como nos braços que circulavam seu pescoço com cheiro suave.

Giuliana, ou Giulie, nasceu dois pares de anos após Matt, e era a mistura exata dos pais. Os cabelos já alcançavam o pescoço e faziam suaves curvas nas pontas, um castanho bem claro, os olhos caramelados, com risquinhos verdes, e a boca avermelhada como um botão de rosa.

Depois de fazer dengo para acordar, Bella se rendeu e a carregou no colo escada abaixo. Geralmente não fazia tanta manha, gostava de colocar as perninhas no chão e pipocar ao redor da casa, tentar falar frases longas e fingir que o brinquedo do irmão eram seus. E nada melhorou quando aprendeu a palavra "meu". Tudo era "meu". Ninguém chegava perto do objeto que a enfeitiçava no momento.

Matteo não ficou nada alegre quando um deles foi o controle do Wii.

Ao chegar na cozinha, seus dois meninos sentavam à mesa com um catálogo de jogos aberto entre eles. Ela observou o café pronto, assim como a mamadeira da menina em seus braços, torradas, queijo, leite e geléia. Inspirou fundo e sua boca salivou. Café era a parte que ela mais gostava dos fins de semana. Tentavam de alguma forma, - na cozinha, na sala, no jardim, ou na casa dos pais - que fizessem pelo menos essa refeição juntos nos finais de semana.

"Aqui, _bambola_¹. Sua mamadeira prontinha." entregou-a a Giullie, depois de testar a temperatura, que agarrou com as duas mãos e levou a boca com vontade.

"Esse aqui parece muito mais legal." Edward apontou segurando a torrada lambuzada de geléia, com a boca cheia e tudo. "Tem mais jogos que esse de skate."

"Pode comprar os dois, se quiser." Matt sugeriu espertamente, dando de ombros. O garoto tinha seu jeito, olhou para o pai de soslaio e prendeu um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Boa tentativa." Bella se meteu. "Os que você tem são suficientes." adicionou. E para a surpresa de todos quem a olhou com olhos arregalados e a comida no meio do caminho foi Edward.

Ela o fitou sugerindo que entrasse no assunto que tinham conversado. Não gostava de ser a mãe chata. E Matt não pensava isso dela. Não muito. Bella gostava de video games, e eles brincavam frequentemente quando Edward tinha algum projeto fora da cidade. Mas ele estava crescendo e as obrigações começavam a crescer na escola, como por exemplo o dever de casa - que custava mais que um puxão de orelha para ele fazer.

Edward limpou a garganta.

"Matt, por quê não tinha falado que sua professora pediu um livro? Você agora vai ter menos de dois dias pra terminar de ler antes da avaliação."

"Ah, sei lá." fechou a cara de repente e voltou os olhos para a revista.

Edward puxou a revista e a colocou em frente à Giullie, que amou a idéia dos desenhos coloridos.

"Meu-ô."

"Mãe!" Matt se queixou.

"Matteo, papo sério agora. Não tinha necessidade de a sua professora nos ligar para falar do livro."

"Tá, tá, eu vou ler. Agora pega a revista dela antes que amasse."

"Não-ô. Meu ivista."

Bella assistia toda a cena se divertindo bebericando o café. Um começou a falar por cima do outro, Giullie começou a ficar histérica gritando "meu, meu" cada vez mais alto. Até que ela posicionou dois dedos na boca e soltou um alto assobio.

"Ok, Matt. Você vai ter a revista de volta assim que terminar de ler o livro." ele tentou argumentar, mas ela continuou. "Giullie, dá a revista pra mamãe" estendeu a mão, mas a garotinha fez bico. "Por favor, vai fazer seu irmão chorar?" Ainda com a cara amarrada devolveu. "Pronto. Edward..."

Ela segurou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Posso jogar só uma partida, por favor, mãe? Por favor!"

"Uma, Matt. Assim que eu acabar o café, acabou jogo, de acordo?"

"Acordo."

"Você me ama?"

"Sim, _mãe_."

"Vai, antes que eu desista."

"Sou um froxo." Edward resmungou deixando o prato de lado.

"Não, não é. Só é um menino grande que se distrai com video games." Bella levantou e riu se aproximando. Ele a olhou de volta ainda chateado, mas sua esposa fez o favor de desmanchar o bico com um beijo.

"É meu-ô!" Giullie gritou colocando a mão no rosto dos dois.

(1 - Bonequinha.)

* * *

**Fin. ;)**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

**Namaste!**


End file.
